


6 months

by SpencerKinney81351



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerKinney81351/pseuds/SpencerKinney81351
Summary: It's been six months of hell for Casey





	6 months

Kelly Ciaran Severide  
Line of Duty Death  
September 28th 2017

 

That plaque. Those words. Having to look at it every shift. That's why Matthew Casey hasn't been back to work since it happened. He wouldn't be able to concentrate with that plaque and those words haunting him every second of the day. He has already got enough to haunt him for the rest of his life. 

That day runs through his head over and over like a hellish endless loop. All the whiskey in Chicago couldn't make him forget it - he knows because he's tried, tried every day since it happened. That would be another reason why he hasn't gone back to work yet. 

People have come by and tried to help him, but he doesn't want any of their words or hollow gestures. He 'd rather be alone so he can drink himself to death. Yes. That's what he wants most right now. To be reunited with the lost half of his soul. Because without his other half, he could never be completely happy, so what's the point in living?


End file.
